The Very Beginning
by NovemberianPegasus
Summary: "I cant bear to see her die, again. So Ill do everything in my power to make her remember us and change her... unless she falls for that Jacob Black".
1. Chapter 1 She's Back

**EPOV**

I was ecstatic. Words couldn't describe how I felt, so I had to run. I ran through the woods, over mountains, up to trees… I ran and I ran until I felt like I had no more energy left. My sister, Alice, saw her once more: she was coming. My Isabella, my Bella.

They say there's nothing like the first kiss, and it's true, but also there's nothing like seeing the ones you lost once more.  
Since humans don't realize that after they die they reincarnate, my wife can't remember she has been with me since the beginning of my life. For some reason, she always dies at 23.  
I've been trying to safe her so far, but no matter what I do, her life slips from my hands. And yes, it aches, and it kills me too, because I can't rely that she would be her same self next time, or not even if she is going to come back.  
But no more. This time, I will do everything in my power and more to change her.

Alice saw her attending Dartmouth University. Since my family is also very fond of her, we are working as a team. My sister, Rosalie, owns a building near Dartmouth University, and we did some research on Bella's family, based on any student's needs. Bella's father, happened to be the Chief of Police; therefore: a man who worries about his loved ones' safety. So we placed several ads, where we advertised the apartment, focusing in the safety of the building's location and the budget of a chief of police. We set up the price as cheap as it could be, but of course, we would stop charging eventually.

Since we had to make preparations, I finished my run and entered my house.  
I was wondering what kind of music would she like now, how would she feel about Chief Swan, if she had a best friend... every human detail I have missed. Then the phone rang.  
Immersed in my thoughts, I answered automatically

"Hello?" I answered, with a huge smile on my face. Every second got me closer to meeting her.  
"Uhm, hi. Good afternoon" a sweet voice from the other side of the line stopped my smile... and my heart. "I was calling for the ad on the paper about the apartments near Dartmouth?"

I'd recognize her voice anywhere... and this was her. All of my body froze. I couldn't answer, so after a couple seconds of silence, she continued. "My father wont believe the building is that good to be true, so he wanted to call and ask for more information, but I rather do it myself... Hello?"

I was so focused on her voice, the voice I had missed for almost 100 years. But then, someone took the phone from my hand.  
"Cullen residency, yes. Hi, sorry about that. The apartment counts with two rooms..." Rosalie, my other sister, had taken over the situation, and I wouldn't know if I had to thank her or hate her for this. I wanted her voice in my ear.

Emmett, her husband and my brother, had that annoying look on his face. "Edward's going crazy, again."  
I sat down and kept listening to her voice from a distance. She barely said a word, but knowing she was there, talking to my sister, made my knees weak.

I won't lose her this time. I have had enough. I have decided to tell her about myself, to tell her who she is, and to win her heart. Even though life has proven me that we are meant for each other, I still must court her, since one must never take someone's love for granted. That, and I have seen how every cycle has stopped or changed since we entered a new millennium. Maybe my Bella isn't as she has been before, maybe she has changed.

But in my sister's vision, she was the same delicate princess. My queen.  
I must stop these insecurities and get the job done. As long as she wants me, I am going to turn her.  
And if she no longer wants me, then the story ends here.

But, oh, how I hope she wants me. I'll die if she doesn't.

Rosalie hung up. She sighed and pat me on my back. "She and her father are going to check on the place tomorrow, so we have to be there. I suggest that if you can't control yourself, please don't come out until they have decided they want the place, or you'll scare her." She walked towards Emmett, and sat on his lap.

At first, Rosalie disliked Bella, because she envied her humanity. But in time, she started to feel pity for her, as my sister realized that Bella had as much as an option as we did. She always dies at the same age, her head would never meet gray hairs, so Rosalie also agrees in turning her into one of us is a better option than keeping her human. One decision gives pain to everyone, while the other one, doesn't. In time, she even grew up to love her.

The next day, we moved in. Jasper, who was Alice's mate, and my brother, was going to live as my roommate. Alice and Rosalie set up apartment number 16, which was going to be Bella's. Alice was going to be her roommate, so between the girls, they made the place as appealing as possible.  
Jasper and I were across the hall, a few doors away.

Most of the things we took were props. But there were some essential things we had to bring into the place, like my pianola. The piano was way too big to enter the apartment, but the pianola was ok. Bella always remembers the lullaby I wrote for her when we first married. She usually does not know from where she has heard it before, but her face glows whenever I play it.

Vampires don't eat or drink what humans are used to, but for some reason, we have grown to like alcohol. One of Jasper's hobbies, (since he needed something to distract himself from his another great love: strategies at war) has been making his own wine and beers. He's pretty happy to use this as a conversation; he is trying to be more social.

"So..." Jasper said, as he kept his beers on the empty fridge. "Are you going to wait until her father leaves to talk to her or are you going out now?"

"Now?" I asked.

Jasper pointed out the window over the sink, and we both saw her. Lifting boxes with what appeared to be her parents.  
My knees melted, my heart was speeding, my mouth was dry...

"Ok, you're staying here until the parents leave" Jasper stated. He felt all of my reactions.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**BPOV**

My father drove silently all the way towards the building. He and my mother had an argument over the place; we all knew it was the best option, and I loved what I saw on the pictures, but he still refused to let me go. Mom says that its because he's not ready for me to leave home, so she told me to ignore him.

Mom placed her hand over his. This calmed Charlie, as it always does.

"Are you nervous, Bella? This is a new stage of your life" she said. I actually, was nervous. The idea of sharing an apartment with a total stranger was terrifying. I was used to have my own space, and my own time. Luckily, I was going to have my own room. But looking at the bright side:

Dartmouth. English Literature.  
My own place... and Jacob.

"I'm excited, actually. Jacob's in Dartmouth, too."  
Charlie relaxed. He actually liked Jacob, my boyfriend. My first boyfriend, actually. I have never had experience with dates or anything before him, and we know each other since before we were born. Jacob's father, Billy and Charlie are best friends, although, Im not sure if adults in their 40s call each other that.

I don't know if how I feel about Jake is normal, since romance in the movies and books seems... different. More passionate, more... just more.  
We are comfortable around each other, and we are best friends since always. But I cant picture ourselves as Romeo and Juliet... I hope college changes that.

We arrived the place, and it was a tall 20 story building.

After parking the car, a slim, beautiful girl welcomed us from the entrance of the building. She had golden hair and pale skin, but we couldn't believe her beauty until we got closer. She had a warm smile, (amazing selling skills) and toured us around the lobby. We got into the elevator.  
On the third floor, Rosalie, as the girl was called, guided us into apartment number 16. She knocked the door, and she said that my roommate was expecting me.

I couldn't believe my eyes to the girl that opened the door. I felt a familiar warmth in my chest when I saw a small brunette with a pixie haircut grinning at us.  
"Hi, you must be Bella! Come in!" she welcomed. Her name was Alice, as Rosalie said, and they were sisters. Rosalie had already graduated and she was taking care of their family's business. I felt like Ive met them from somewhere... but I couldnt place my finger on it.  
"Oh, Bella, look! It's wonderful!" Mom said. She was excited about almost everything.

"Oh, and I took the liberty of setting up your desk!" said Alice. She grabbed my hand, and her skin was... hard. Hard and cold. Like as if I was touching a sculpture, and for a moment, it felt... natural. As if I was used to this, even more: as if I found myself in home.  
My room was beautiful. Not so spacious, and not very claustrophobic. My desk had a small decoration of plastic lilies, which were my favorite; a few pens, and a couple of bookmarks with paintings on them. French Impressionism, my favorite again. At first, this didn't seem odd. Coincidences happen all the time, but for some reason, this wouldn't leave my mind and curiosity.

My parents gave me their emotional goodbyes, and took off. I went to my room to place my bag on the closet and wear my pair of slippers. I sat on the living room, to join the sisters into their conversation.

They started talking about her family, their brothers and boyfriends. They are actually adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. It should be hard to understand, but I accept everything they tell me so easily. In fact, I felt warmth in my chest, once more. They talk about their family with so much love that I feel like I love them, too. My heart jumps differently at the sound of their names.

Esme... Carlisle... Emmett... Jasper...

... Edward...

Suddenly, Alice stared into space for a couple of seconds and then she glanced over to Rosalie.

"Edward", she said. Rosalie jumped out of the couch and exited the apartment.

I heard a voice, a beautiful, liquid, manly voice whispering. He was exasperated, but still he kept everything below normal volume.  
I wanted to look out and make sure everything was ok with her… but maybe it wasn't my business.  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." Alice apologized, but I was up, with my curiosity raging.

So I opened the door, and saw a Greek God standing stiffly in front of Rosalie.

The Greek god saw me, and his eyes widened.

At first, his face was filled with surprise. This face lasted a fraction of a second, until something odd happened.  
His face was covered in sweetness. Like if I was lost and he found me. He was melting. I saw how he wanted to embrace me, as if I deserved it, as if we were related. As if I was someone dear to him who had just survived a car crash.

So this was Edward, the one whose name made me jump a couple of seconds ago. This was part of the odd family. He also had golden eyes, and bronze hair. They only shared the eyes and the pale skin. Aside from that, they didnt seem related. 

I felt like metal, and he was a magnet. I felt like I wanted to hold myself to the ground and act normal, but at the same time, I was dying to run into his arms, like his eyes were begging to.

 _Jacob_ a voice in my head said.

The electricity between us stopped... from my end at least.  
Yes, this was going to be a very exciting semester.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice's POV

**APOV**

After her parents left, we started bonding. We got to know each other, and asked her about her family and friends back home. I heard her heart beat in different ways when I tried to remind her of her real family. It filled my cold heart to realize that she still remembered us. She wasn't aware, but she still loved us.

She mentioned one Jacob Black, and both Rosalie and I felt suspicious. Yes, we knew exactly the last name, we understood Bella had a werewolf as a friend, but there was more than that. She said the name differently opposed to her other friends; Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela... these names were just words in her mouth. Valuable words, but not as special as Jacob. Until she stated that Jacob was her boyfriend.

For vampires, an awkward silence can last a human second or two, so Bella didn't notice our uncomfortable state. But I dared experiment. I started mentioning my family's names, not only saying the words "brother, mother, doctor, foster family" but instead their names, and this worked like a charm. Her heart gave stronger beats, as if it was home that was calling her.

"Edward" I said... and there it was. It stopped. I knew it! Things were not over yet, we still had a chance... she still had a chance.  
And then, a vision interrupted my sight. Edward was coming over, he was anxious to see her, to move things quickly. I don't blame him. If Jasper died, I'd go crazy; if he kept on dying... I don't know if I would be strong enough.  
But for that, it was a good thing he had his family. His feelings would make him act without thinking, but we could be the voice of reason and strategy.

I glanced at Rosalie, he'd be here in 3 minutes. Rosalie jumped up from the couch and raced outside the apartment.  
I heard her argue, and at first I thought I could hear them clearly, but apparently, human ears could hear them, too. Bella's heart switched from being frozen, to be in flames. I saw in her face raging curiosity, as if she recognized the voice, but she didn't quite knew from where.

She stood up and followed Rosalie's trace like a zombie. I wanted to stop her, since every time he meets her he always goes crazy like this. But now, Edward was desperate, and we didn't count on her having a relationship with someone else. So if... or when he finds out, he might not take it well.

"Right now is not the time!" I heard Rosalie claim.

"And when will be the time, Rose?" Edward said, clenching his teeth. My brother was never good with his temper, and far less when it involved the girl inside. "When she dies, again?"

"She's not going anywhere soon. Alice is checking on her every-"

"Rosalie?" Bella said from the door. I couldn't help but hear everything from inside, but I tried to check on the immediate future and see how would things turn out. Today was going to be a calmed day, according to my vision, so there was nothing to worry so far.

Since my stupid brother couldn't pronounce any word, as every time he sees her for the first time, Rosalie had to step in, again.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, Bella's our new tenant. She's Alice's new roommate."

"Hi", she blushed. I made my way out, passing beside her and stood next to my brother. She doubted if she had to shake hands or stand awkwardly on the door, so Edward offered his hand. I saw that his intentions were to hug her, so I placed a hand on his shoulder to remind her that she doesn't remember anything.

"I thought you might need help, but since it's your brother, I guess its ok…" Bella almost whispered.

"Thanks Bella. That's sweet of you." Rosalie giggled.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off her, and his face showed all the aching he had been experiencing. It was hard to watch, and thank goodness I was here to help things develop in the right ways.  
 _Ahem… Edward. You're staring!_

"Right… sorry… so…" Edward regained composure. "My brother Jasper and I are going to be on the number 24, at the end of the hall. In case you girls need anything, we would be delighted to help."

"Thanks, good to know. Uhm... if you need anything... wed be delighted to help as well?" asked Bella. Her subconscious knows that we would never need anything from her, but as always, she wanted to be polite. Edward smiled, he knew how she was, and Bella's eyes widened.

"Yeah, thanks, Edward. Good to know" I repeated. _Now leave. Tomorrow you have English basics at 7am. THAT'S your move."_

This information made him smile, and I knew I was doing my job right. He wished us good night and he paced towards his dorm with his fists clenched. I love my idiot brother, and I love to see him happy.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward vs the Mutt

**EPOV**

I sat at the third row of the lecture room. My first class with Bella _Swan,_ according to Alice's thoughts. I read almost every thought I could from my sister's memory last night, but there was something she was hiding from me. I wanted to know, but at the same time, I couldn't mind it enough. I finally would get to see her, and this was enough for me. All the details from her human life would be insignificant to me.

 _Unless..._

She entered the lecture room, and she was not alone. She was being guarded by a bulked, tanned and very tall boy apparently around 21. And then… I smelled him. A werewolf. Count on Bella to attract the monsters and creatures who should be hidden. Her laugh was so beautiful and contagious... but it ached to see who was making her laugh.

I had to calm myself down, my heart was racing and aching. My hands were beyond the cold they usually are. Was this the thing that Alice was keeping from me? What is he to her? Is he her...?

Calm down, Edward. She can be friends with whoever she wants. She has a whole human lifetime of not knowing you exist, so she isn't actually doing anything to hurt anybody. Even if she is dating this boy, she does not owe you anything. Every lifetime is like pressing a reset button, and far from being something that really hurt, it also was exasperating. But who was to blame? Her? I don't believe she wanted this if she knew what was going on. The mutt? Barely, this struggle has been going on since before he met her, and I don't blame him if he has feelings for her, which he does, I can tell. The Universe? God?

Me? If I hadn't changed her sooner?  
And then it hit me: I was the only one to blame. I should have known better, and I know I was doing the right thing, to avoid hurting her, and marrying her before turning her (sometimes I didn't even have the chance to change her), but these mistakes led me to this. Seeing her enter a room, so close to another man that they almost touch their skins, laughing...  
He scented me, and he stiffened. We made eye contact, and he knew what I was, but he was far from knowing _who_ I was.  
They loved each other. Should I surrender? Maybe she was better off this way, not knowing about her lifetime, not knowing about her feelings for me, my feelings for her...

No. My love for her is stronger than whatever force is messing with me. And from the memories I picked from Alice last night, she still loved us. I heard her beautiful beating heart race when she saw me.

They walked towards the seats and when they got closer, I heard his thoughts. I saw his memories… memories near her. He had grown beside her, he was his family's friend. How much I envied him.  
I saw a summer when they got drunk and he leaned in to kiss her, and she was so passed out that she kissed him back… rage, jealousy, all these running through my chest. I also saw the memory of her explaining that she wanted just to be friends. A few months ago, they decided they wanted to give it a try. I have to pretend that my wife is a stranger while someone else is making memories with her.

They sat in front of me, and when she saw me, her cheeks turned the familiar pink they always do. The blushes I own, my blushes. I smiled the crooked smile she loves and I heard her heart beating fast. Good. We still have it.

 _What the heck does he want smiling to my Bella?_ His companion thought.

 _My_ Bella... his property. She has owned her gaze for a few months and he already has claimed her upon him. But that's his canine nature. I don't know if I should understand this or should it affect me.  
But anything regarding her is going to affect me.

As they sat on the second row, I walked up to them, trying to swallow down my anger, pain and anxiety (Jasper would be dying if he was here) and wore my best face. I stood in front of them.

"Good morning, Bella. Nice to know we are in the same class" I said, with my proper voice. I knew that my Bella always loved it when I was a gentleman. And it worked, she had a hard time answering.

"Hi, yes. Good morning" she said shyly, and unorganized. "Uhm... this is Jacob."  
Just Jacob huh? No mentioning what relationship they both have? Interesting...  
Until then, the so called Jacob lifted his face. The whole time he was pretending I wasn't there.  
"Hey" he said. Then, he realized he was being rude… not that he cared for my feelings, but he didn't want to look rude in front of the girl. "Im Jacob… _Black_. Her _boyfriend_ ".  
He had to emphasize that he was a descendant of Ephraim and he was Bella's partner. He was still clueless about my relationship with her, but he wanted to clarify it, nevertheless.  
He offered his hand and I shook it. Suddenly, he tightened his grip.

 _I hope this leech does not even think to get near her._

We let go of the handshake, I wasn't going to be part of a strength competition, I would crush his hand. That I wouldn't mind, but I wanted to play it cool and safe around her. Jacob seems to have a problem with his temper, and if Im the good guy, she would notice.

I smiled warmly as if I haven't noticed what he was trying to do, and heard a beautiful beating heart harden. Ill smile every time I'm around her, so I can hear those beats.

No time must be lost, so I must set my plan and get the job done. To win her over and turn her into an immortal. I wasn't expecting to have to really win her over, since she always has feelings for me. But now, there was someone else. I'm going to kill him if she dies before I can turn her.

"So… I heard there's a cheap pizza place near here. Alice, his boyfriend Jasper and I were planning to go. Rosalie already left, by the way. Do you want to join us?" I asked them both. I have to play it extremely nice, so it doesn't look more of a friendly get together. We were just some freshmen trying to get to know people and make friends.

 _Hah, good try, leech._

Jacob opened his mouth _"_ Actually…"

"We'd love to" Bella interrupted.

Oh, how I loved this; she was responding as she always does. She is still herself, she is still my beautiful Bella. Her heart was beating so fast and I think it was because I was smiling so hard. The dog started yelling in his head, but my heart was on the clouds, so I didn't pay attention. Things got crazier as I couldn't help my grin and she blushed. I flew up higher and she did, too. And Jacob... well, he was raging.

"Great, we'll leave at lunchtime. See you both on the parking lot?"  
She nodded with a huge smile, like she was excited for an ordinary meal at an ordinary pizza place. But she knew this was far from ordinary.

I returned to my seat, victorious and ignored all the other females and her thoughts about my physical appearance. This was a tough game, I had to recognize it. Jacob Black is not going to make it easy for us, but its a game worth playing; she is worth anything.


	5. Chapter 5 The Pizza Place

**BPOV**

On my first morning waking up on my own apartment, I already had Edward Cullen on my mind. I dreamed that we were husband and wife, and we lived in cottage near the Italian sea. We were happy, and we lived near Alice and the rest of their family.

I woke up so happy, and a few minutes I started feeling guilty. Not only he was someone I just met, he was my roommate's brother. Maybe she was the kind of girl who gets jealous when her friends start flirting with her brother...  
and besides that... Jacob! I was dating a very nice guy who loved me even before I even dreamed of loving myself. We have history together. But maybe I was overreacting… I might not even have a chance with Edward.  
Oh, but the look he gave me last night. The tenderness in his eyes, as if they were filled with love.  
If a chance with him is or isn't there, it was irrelevant since I was not going to do anything, right? I can be good, and since flirting is not my forte, there was no such harm in dreaming about him. Besides, it's kind of stupid assuming that the most gorgeous thing walking on Earth does not have already an owner of his heart. Maybe a lucky girl already is dating him.

I took a shower, had some breakfast and walked out of my building. Alice wasn't there when I got up, so I guessed she already went to her class. I rode my bike to campus and on the way I saw my familiar bag of muscles.  
"Hey, there's my favorite bag of bones" Jacob greeted. I laughed, since I always found it funny how connected we are.

We both had English basics together. He didn't fool me, he took this class to be near me, since he was already majoring in mechanics.  
We entered the lecture room, and it wasn't until we got into our seats that I saw _him_.  
This was so hard; you just don't dream about someone and feel nothing when you see them in real life. But I saw him and he _smiled_.

What is he doing to me?  
I sat, after answering with another courteous smile, and then the bastard comes up to us.  
I feel as if I'm melting in my seat, but I had to remind to myself constantly, that my _boyfriend_ is sitting next to me.

He asked us out to lunch, to a pizza place nearby, and I knew Jacob was crazy jealous, but this marvelous creation was talking to us. I don't know what happened to me, but I agreed without even thinking about the situation. It was as if something was controlling me.  
After class, I didn't know whether to cancel or play it cool. It was just a friendly invitation, and I was being friendly... but Jacob got on his bike and rode to his dorm room.  
I wanted to feel guilty... but I was far from it. I didn't want to overthink things, maybe he was upset, but there was nothing going on between me and Edward.  
Though I wouldn't mind if it were.

I waited in the parking lot, just like he said. Seconds later, he and Alice appeared with another gorgeous creature, which by the way Alice grabbed on his arm, I assumed he was Jasper.

We walked towards a shiny, silver Volvo and when we got near it, Alice and Jasper stood in the backseat doors, waiting for Edward to unlock the car. My heart was beating like crazy at the idea of me being in the passenger's seat, next to him. Why would they assume I had to sit on the passenger seat?  
My legs were shaking, but what made them turn into spaghetti, was when he opened the door for me. We had the gestures that usually boyfriends have, not even Jacob opened the door for me. Maybe he was a gentleman in every single occasion, without exceptions.

I smiled and sat down. For a strange reason, I felt like home. Being in the same place as all these people felt so natural, I didn't feel like making small talk.  
We arrived the pizza place, and they all had their own drinks with them. They took their colored bottles out, and against the light, their drinks looked thick. I didn't give it too much thought, maybe they had a new diet going on, filled with so much protein or those weird dust things one buys at the gym that it messed with the liquid texture. They passed every bite of pizza with a drink of their bottles, as if they _had_ to eat it.

"So, Bella" Jasper asked "wasn't a friend of yours coming? Edward told us he invited someone else, too"

I thought I saw Edward roll his eyes, but I replied. "He said he had other things to attend to, but I think he's just not too into people".

"It's ok" cheered Alice, "we actually just wanted you to come with us, anyway".

I laughed nervously, and wondered why they would want _me_ to come with them. I don't think I'm as funny as the average person, but maybe it had to do with Alice wanting to get to know her roommate better. Anyways, I still enjoyed their company.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" I continued. Their answers were all very interesting. Jasper was into history, the battles and the art of war. He knew all the battles that have existed by heart. He also brewed his own beer and also he was involved in wines. Alice, on the other hand, she liked fashion. All of her clothes were made by herself, and she had such a wonderful taste. She was extremely styled from head to toes.

"Edward plays the piano" said Jasper. "You do?" I practically yelled, as I turned to him, unable to handle my smile. I loved hearing piano. Ive begged mom since I was a little girl to take me to live recitals. I felt like I was looking for a special tune that would fill some void. I even tried to learn to play myself, so I could play the way I wanted it to sound... but never really felt like I found the tune I was looking for.

"Yeah" he breathed. "If you'd like, we can go to our place and I can play a little".

He was more perfect by the minute.

"I'd love that" I sighed. His face had this expression again. Sweetness, tenderness, warmth... like he was overwhelmed by something. He turned to face me now, stared into my eyes, and I felt like hot water was being poured on my chest. His eyebrows turned up as if he was so touched, or pained.

"I know you would" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 The Piano Recital

**BPOV**

We entered the door with the number 24 on it. The place smelled wonderful. I would love to have his perfume and spread it all over my room, or a jacket would do.

The boys gave us a tour around the place. Jasper's room was filled with books, empty bottles of indie beer, and Ingres paintings, so obviously, Napoleonic paintings.

I would've love to take a peek at Edward's room, but he said it wasn't "presentable".

 **EPOV**

I had hanged on my wall my most beloved possession; our painting we had made when we ruled Scotland. We looked the exact same in the painting as we do now. According to Alice, it wasn't time for her to know.

 **BPOV**

The kitchen felt cold. You know when you enter some kitchens and they feel like people spend all of their time cooking? Well, this one was entirely the opposite. But I guess its normal, since we are all students.

We walked back into the living room, with a beer on hand. It was one of Jasper's newest creations.  
I wasn't a big fan of beer, but this one was sweet. It had a fruity taste on it, so I kept drinking.  
We sat around Edward and his pianola. He seemed pretty nervous, but he started playing.  
He played one or two silly songs, Christmas Carols we started singing at the middle of July, and some songs I didn't even knew. One, two, three beers went by. I think, despite we were all drinking, I was the only one drunk... but I guess everyone believes that when they drink.

When we finished another carol, he started a new song.  
His fingers danced doubtfully at first, and then he got into it. The music coming from the instrument was like honey, I swear I stopped breathing. It was everything I was looking for. That tune I was searching during my childhood, teenage years, my life so far... here it was, being played by a stranger.  
I felt like I knew this piece from somewhere, but this was the first time I felt like this, and I knew it was the first time, because I've always felt disappointed when I heard someone play.

I saw Edward peeking at me from the corner of his eye, but I couldn't stop staring at his fingers. This was way too much for me to handle.  
First Alice and Rosalie, the girls who felt so familiar to me, almost like sisters. Then, the natural way in which we all gather and spend time together. The way my heart jumped when I heard their names, and I know I'm not crazy, my self esteem isn't that low... as much as he is physically perfect, I know when someone has feelings for me, too.  
But why do we have to feel something for each other from the start?

"Who are you, guys?" I asked, shocked while the world was spinning around me.  
Edward stopped playing, and they all stared at me... and then I realized what I just said.  
I blushed and apologized... "sorry, it must be the beer. Ill be back in a bit", I stood up, a little dizzy, left the beer on a nearby table and went to the bathroom.

I did my duties and washed my hands. I saw myself in the mirror, all dizzy and blushed from the alcohol and/or the situation. I washed my face, and then I saw a sweater hanged on the back of the door. I leaned over to smell it, and it smelled like the bronze haired boy on the living room.  
Ok, so the music has filled a void in me that nothing, not even Jacob, has ever filled before. What should I do about it? Was I overthinking things? Maybe it was just a song to him, and it happened to make me feel different, and I was about to ruin their night, even our future friendship. Inhale, exhale. Go.

Once outside, they were all standing up, mortified.  
"Bella..." Alice said, looking at her hands. "We have something to tell you..."

My heart was thudding out of my chest. So I wasn't crazy. I was drunk, yes, but not crazy. There was something going on.

Suddenly, a loud banging on the door interrupted the awkward meeting.  
"Open the door, you leeches!" Jake yelled. He didn't even wait for someone to open when he kicked the door open. "Bella lets go"

I grabbed my bag, stumbled into the bathroom, took the sweater, pushed it inside my bag and Jake entered to grab my arms and to carry me outside. "I mean NOW".

I hugged my bag and Jacob carried me, while he tried to escape through the door... Until Edward took him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. I fell on the floor on my butt... tipsy and hugging my bag with a stolen sweater in it. Alice grabbed me by my arms and pulled me away from the fight. "My bag!" I yelled, and she passed it to me, rolling her eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing, dog?" Edward said between his teeth. I grabbed my beer and sipped while crawling to a nearby couch, watching boys fight. I know I should panic, but it felt like I was very relaxed for some reason. Might be the alcohol, or I enjoyed seeing boys fight.

 **APOV**

Jasper kept Bella relaxed. She was kind of cute this way. We didn't need for her to panic while Edward took out the trash. Who does he think he is, entering like that? Attempting to take Bella from us, like we were some kind of...

 **BPOV**

"Vampires" Jacob said. "They're vampires, Bella. Thats why they are being nice to you, they want to drink your blood."

Edward groaned, and as he released Jacob's neck, he hit the wall with the same fist, and made a hole on it.

I kept drinking on the couch, the beer was really good. Vampires? What was this boy talking about?  
"Jake are you on drugs?" I asked.  
His face was incredibly funny... his eyes popped so wide I thought they were going to fall out from his face. His jaw was fully dropped, he seemed to be in between anger and surprise.

"HE JUST MADE A HOLE ON THE WALL!" Jacob screamed.  
"You have made holes on walls, too" I answered.

Then, Jacob starting trembling. He was really angry... Why was he overreacting so much?

"Jacob if you dont like me hanging out with other people, then we can no longer be together. If you're jealous, just tell me. No one's ever going to take your place."  
Edward seemed confused at what I have just said... as if he had a chance, but then I said no one was going to take Jake's place and his face dropped. Does he want something with me? _Dont overthink things, dont overthink things_.

"It's... not... about... that!" Jake heavily breathed. He appeared to be trembling every time even faster.

"Alice, get Bella out of here" Edward ordered.  
"No.. you... don't get... to... arghh... " Jake was struggling so hard and then, I heard the most horrific sound. A big roar that came from my boyfriend... who was no longer who I knew. In his place, a big wolf, so big as the room, was showing his teeth at Edward.

Jasper ran out in front of Edward and then I felt relaxed no more... I was terrified of this beast on the living room. I grabbed my bag tighter and Alice carried me with the same little effort Jake did earlier. She ran towards a window and jumped outside... to the cold.

We landed from the third floor into the grass... and normally, I puked behind some bushes.

"Sorry" Alice giggled.  
I puked some more and after I finished, I grabbed some air and turned to face her.  
"So is it true? You are all vampires?"  
Her smile faded, and she looked away.  
"He had no right to tell you. He just broke the treaty..." she said. Treaty? So they knew each other before I even got here? "Sorry Bella, we wanted to tell you, on the right time. But we didn't expected you to have a werewolf friend".

"Boyfriend." I corrected, then continued "how did you know he was a werewolf?"  
"We can sense each other. Edward told me he was on your class".  
"I thought he was just rude because he got jealous of Edward"  
"He is jealous, but that's a different story."

Then it sinked in. I ran upstairs again, and when I got into their apartment, but nobody was there anymore.  
I looked for them in every room. Common sense would tell me that a creature that big wouldn't be missed in this place, but I was freaked out.  
And then I saw it.

I opened, what I thought it was Edward's room, and a giant, old painting was hanging over his bed.  
It was, what appeared to be, a king and a queen standing on thrones...  
my heart got calmer when I saw this, it was beautiful and so exquisite... I felt at home once again. But then I really saw it. Edward and I were painted next to each other.


	7. Chapter 7 Transition

**BPOV**

 _What the... ?_

 _Why? How?_

I was stunned to see the painting. I didn't know what to do, or think.

"Bella..."

I turned to see Alice, she was standing on the door of her brother's room.

I started to see everything very blurry, and when I blinked, tears poured down my cheeks.  
I didn't even know why was I crying. I wasn't really sad, but my heart felt like it was on fire. I couldnt explain how was I feeling. Was I... happy?

I felt like home ever since I met this girl. I felt at home when I was in the car, next to him, and it was home when the boy I met yesterday played a tune, placing the missing piece of the puzzle of my life. But how and why?

I blinked, staring at Alice, sitting in the middle of the bed.  
"Where is he?" I managed to say, with my cracked voice.

-  
I saw them, Edward and Jasper, holding down Jacob in his human, naked form on the football field. He was struggling, like a crazy person. Luckily, all lights were off.  
I didn't know with what to deal first.  
Vampires, my boyfriend the werewolf, my face next to someone I just met on a 17th century painting.

I kept walking towards them, without a plan on my head.  
When I got near enough, I glanced at Jacob.  
"Bella... we must leave... it's not safe for you".

"Drop it, Jacob" I said. "If you want to leave, leave. You don't need to protect me, and you don't need to be making these ridiculous scenes."

He stopped struggling, and the three of them stared at me. I just kept looking at Jacob's face, focusing on not seeing the naked parts of him.

"Since when are you a werewolf?" I asked him. He evaded his stare. "My dad told me when I was little, that our family had the gene, and someday it would be my duty to protect the reservation. I turned when I was 12, and it was when these pests arrived Forks." His voice was just mechanical, something told me things were not going to be easy tomorrow.

I could avoid this. I felt like I knew the Cullens, but I know that Jacob has been there for me my whole life, and as far as things were, he was the one I was dating.  
I turned to face Edward, blankly.  
"Please, release him"

His face filled with hurt, he and Jasper released him.

Jacob struggled to get up, so I helped him. I placed his arm around me and we both walked through the shadows.  
We walked silently, I gave him my bag so he could cover his crotch with his free hand.  
At first, it felt odd. Everything was weird, until he started laughing.  
I joined his laugh.  
We would always remember that time when I helped him walk to his dorm room, naked, while I was drunk. I will forever have this memory tattooed on my brain. This was all that mattered, I avoided all the bizarre things that just hit me a couple hours ago.  
We hided from teachers, and other students, and we almost got caught one or two times.

I must as well enjoy this moment while it lasts.  
Tomorrow I'll face all the weird stuff.  
I walked back to my building, and when I was in my room, I let myself fall into my bed; pushed out my sneakers and covered up in my blankets.

"Bella?" Alice asked shyly, more like guilty, from the door.  
"Hmh?"  
"Edward wants to know if you have seen the sweater that was on his bathroom"  
"... No."

"Ok... he says you can keep it anyway."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Alice"


	8. Chapter 8 An idiot with his heart broken

**EPOV**

We went back to our dorm. While Jasper took a shower, I waited my turn in my room.  
I layed on my bed, staring at the painting, trying to figure out what could have possibly crossed by her head when she saw it.

She always felt a connection, she always tried to ask questions, sometimes she even doesnt have to, since we all tell her before she sees the painting.  
But now, she just decided she wanted to leave with Jacob.  
I shouldn't be surprised, her common sense might have inclined her to go for the person she actually understands, since they have spent more human time together.  
She wouldn't want to hurt the someone she knows since she was a kid. But was her heart in it?  
Wouldn't she want to follow her instincts? Or did she really loved him?  
Did she loved him more than she could love me?

As Jasper left the bathroom, I took my shower. Everything was so mechanical, I was moving without thinking.  
I noticed my sweater was missing from the bathroom, and I knew she took it.  
She always sleeps with some clothing of mine.  
My heart... it turned to life again. There was still hope; then I laughed because she never has been the one for stealing.  
She was following her instincts, after all. Jacob was just a part of her human thoughts, but I'm a part of her nature.

I dried myself and wore some clean clothes, and when I left the bathroom, I saw Alice sitting in the living room.  
"I didn't saw this" she said, looking at her hands. She looked guilty, as if it was her responsibility for this whole situation to go the right way.

"Baby, it's ok. We don't hope for you to check on every single detail" Jasper said, but this made Alice give a frustrated sigh.  
"But I can't see him at all! This dog could've put us on danger; he didn't care for our secret. And besides... he ruined our night. We weren't supposed to tell Bella today".

"Alice" I sat next to her, and looked her in the eye "Have you seen when she is supposed to know or is your bossy little self just stating that she is supposed to know later?"  
She sighed.

"The future _is_ set in stone. But the thing is, I can't see anything when I'm around him. And I have heard rumors that some powers don't work around werewolves, since we are natural enemies, but I really was hoping my sight wouldn't be one of those weakened powers. And it frustrates me.  
I never saw when Bella was supposed to know, so I thought the moment wasn't really near for me to perceive it. Jerk." she punched me in the arm.

I laughed, and then let a sad sigh out. "I believe I have to put my distance, now."

"She is very overwhelmed" said Jasper, "she recognizes us, but she's in a struggle between what's normal and her feelings. That aside that she does have feelings for Jacob"  
"But is everything lost?" I asked, hopeful. "Does she love him more than she loves me?"  
"Not even close" Jasper answered. "But you know how she has a moral compass, and things aside, she does love him. But as the son of her father's best friend"

I understood now, and it hurt that I knew I had to play dirty. It was going to hurt her, yes. But she has been feeling incomplete, and now that she found us, that is going to hurt her more. And I am not going to let her die so she wont hurt someone who crossed her life this time. I am decided.

"Do you think I could send her the flowers? I've been waiting 100 years to send her the first bouquet." I asked them both for advice.

"Let me check..." Alice began, "yeah... I see a bouquet of flowers in her room. It's a dirty move, but we're desperate. Oh! I see a 'sorry' card on the flowers, nice detail, big brother."

I grinned at the idea and got up to my room.  
"Well, despite Jacob Black, everything is going just well, isn't it?" I said from my room. "She stole my sweater, by the way"

Alice laughed. "Well, that's a first. I'm heading off to my place. See you tomorrow.  
Oh, and by the way, tomorrow Bella is not spending lunch with us."

This ached a little, but it's ok. She needed her space, so it's understandable. I'll use lunch time to go for the flowers.

-  
I waited for daytime to go to class. Neither Bella or Jacob were there. This made me uncomfortable beyond words, but I had to hold it together.  
Class was dismissed and I ran as humanly possible to the parking lot. I drove to the nearby flower shop and bought an arrangement of light colored flowers. I went to our building.  
As I climbed the stairs to the third floor, I scented that awful wet dog smell... and it wasn't until I reached the last step that I saw them at the other end of the hall.

Jacob was kissing my wife.  
I stood there, like an idiot with his heart broken. It haven't hit me that they really were a couple until I saw it. He opened his eyes, saw me, and then he hold her tighter. I walked up fast to her door, hoping she wouldn't hear me, left the flowers on her doorstep, and turned around fast.

When I paced to the entrance, I thought I heard her mumble, so I walked faster.  
"Jacob" I heard her struggle. Then I stopped.

I turned around and she was trying to get off of him, but he wasn't letting her go.  
In a second, I crossed the hallway and grabbed him by the neck, just as last night, without even thinking things through.  
"You really like being tied down, don't you, dog?" I heard myself groan.  
Bella landed on the floor, again. She stood up.  
"Edward. Leave him alone" she said.  
What? I turned to look at her. What is wrong with her?  
But I obeyed.

I felt like now I was the one who needed space, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave her with this lowlife.  
I thought we were all going to stand there, since he wasn't going to leave her alone with me, but she grabbed her bag and left us standing there, entering the elevator without looking back.  
"Nice timing, leech. What do you want with us? FYI she's MY girlfriend. We have our history."  
I grabbed his shirt and lead him to my room. He saw the painting.

"FYI she's MY wife" I raged through my teeth. "Don't you dare talk about history"  
He stared at the painting, and it all sunk in. I heard his thoughts, how he started feeling powerless, how it made sense for him how she felt distant, how she couldn't help wanting to be with me, and I saw our first day in the lecture room, and how from his point of view, she was melting for me. He exaggerated this memory, but I understood what he meant.  
I would've felt sorry for him, myself, if we weren't natural enemies and he was trying to take away the reason of my existence.  
Jacob cleared his throat, and his thoughts starting to change. He was not going to give up, she was his, his property. He was not going to tell Bella about this painting (he assumed she has not seen it) and pretend this never happened. He thought he could fool destiny, and get away with my soulmate.

It was on. It was officially a battle. He looked me in the eye, and he left the building.  
When I heard him get on his bike and leave, I opened the door to look out for Bella, but Alice and Jasper were standing outside.  
I told them what happened, and Alice tried to see where was Bella going.  
She saw her sitting on a park nearby. She was crying, staring at the leaves on the trees.  
Then, we saw Alice sitting next to her, and then Bella was crying on my sister's shoulder.

Alice wouldn't show me what they were talking about. "Girls only" she said with a smirk.  
I trust she would help us have our Bella back, so there's no need to doubt.

 **Author notes:**

 **Hello, I've seen that in the couple past days some of you are following the story, and I'm happy about it...  
but I would really appreciate if you could tell me what are the parts you like the most,  
and what do you think about the relationships. **

**I don't agree with Stephanie Meyer's idea of the future. I believe everything is set in stone. Decisions are already made, even when one "changes his mind", I believe it was destined for that person to change his mind, so I'll work with Alice's visions this way.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Please don't forget to review, I'd really love to know your points of view.**

 **Love,**  
 **NovemberianPegasus**


	9. Chapter 9 Get to know each other

**BPOV**

While my gaze was at the trees, my eyes started pouring tears.  
I just would love some space. I'd like to breathe, to have my normal, boring life back. I just want to enter my dorm, grab a bag of chips, play music and throw myself into bed to listen to music. No vampires, no werewolves, no Jacobs and no distractions from college. It hasn't been a week and I already am failing classes.

I started pondering on a bench in a nearby park, and I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around, because I was scared I might see someone to remind me my unstable life. But it was no use, since the girl who started it all sat beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella", she said. A couple of minutes of silence passed by, I really didn't know what to answer. I was looking up for words, or something to say, but the truth was, I didn't want to talk. I think she gave up on waiting for an answer, because she sighed and started talking.

"I know it might be hard to understand, but you just have to believe we all love you very much, and we have always loved you, and it's very hard for us to contain ourselves around you. We wanted to get to know you in the most normal way, but your ... _boyfriend_... ruined it all."  
"Do you understand how strange is everything you just said, Alice? Can't you see that?  
I just met you yesterday, and today you say that you and your whole family loves me.  
A simple _I know its hard to understand_ does not calm me. I want to know what's going on, I want to know why do I feel the ways I feel around you and I need to know why _you_ love _me."_

She gazed at my face... she knew I had every right to know; but I could tell she had a hard time telling me.

"I'm dying to explain, Bella. But I am very sorry, it's not my place to tell you. For now, you just must believe me when I say that you are a part of my family and you have always been. If you'd like, we can act like last night- and this morning- never happened... and we can start all over again."

My head started spinning. I couldn't understand why, or how... but I couldn't say no. Since the first time I heard their names... I felt like home. I felt as if I belonged and I was accepted.

She bit her lip, nervously, at my silence and after a while, I grabbed her hand and smiled. Her face lightened up and she hugged me.

"I still need answers, though"  
"You'll have them, you'll see."  
"But not from you." I stated, somewhat frustrated.  
Alice sighed... she let go from our hug (our cold, hard hug) and she evaded my sight.

"Alice... I feel like I wont have a piece of mind until I understand all this. I just want to live. "  
"We all want that, Bella. That's why we are so desperate to make you remember us. We want you to live".

And with this, she confused me even more, but I embraced the fact that I wouldn't be getting any answers today. So I just laid my head on her shoulder, and asked about her hobbies, what she liked to do; I tried to learn more about her.  
Her favorite food, which somehow I forgot it would be blood. I asked more about this vampire life, and I wanted to be annoyed at the fact that this didn't bothered me, but it was no use. I just accepted monsters in my life like as if I was dreaming.  
She was crystal clear about herself with me, so I talked about my life and memories. I felt uncomfortable talking about Jacob, so we didn't touch that subject.

We spent the whole afternoon talking, and since it was getting dark, we went back to the dorm.  
We both changed into our pjs and laid on the living room's carpet.  
A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door, properly, so I knew it wasn't the wolf.  
"Is it ok if Jasper joins us?" Alice asked, and I had no choice but to accept, since I wanted to get to know him, too.

I found it extremely cute that he, also, was wearing his pjs. It really felt like my brother.  
He walked in his socks, sporting shorts and a box of the beer that I liked in his hand. He offered me a bottle and placed the rest on the fridge, while he took one for himself.  
Hours passed, we laughed and talked through the night while we were hearing music.  
We listened to a lot of genres. Alice played some swing and they both started dancing in the living room.  
I was so amazed at how beautiful and graceful they looked together, twirling and dancing. I was having such a good time, I couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable and happy.  
We continued sharing secrets, likes and dislikes. Situations between them and their other family members, in which they asked me for opinions.

Then, another knock on the door.  
I knew who this was.  
I stood up, while Jasper and Alice continued laughing on the carpet.  
When I opened the door, Edward was standing, with a "sorry" all over his face.

I smiled and stated the rules.  
"No weird stuff."  
"You do know there are two vampires behind you?" He said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes, with a smile, as I closed the door and he stopped it with his hand.  
"I promise, I promise!" he pleaded with a laugh.

I opened the door and welcomed him with an exaggerated bow. He entered with his chest puffed and I laughed.

Then, Edward showed the side of him that I never imagined. I always saw him, mysterious, evasive, or angry... but he really was funny and cool and really easy going. Even if he was human, I wouldn't help myself from falling for him.  
He switched the music to some 16th century music and he made us hold hands.  
He taught us his favorite dance. We jumped and we switched partners and we twirled. It was very fun, and very Jane Austen-ey.

So it was maybe the booze but I started being silly, and pronounced every word in awful british accent.  
"I know! For the rest of the night..." I yelled, while I jumped and switched sides with Alice "you have to call me Lizzie, and I'll call you Jane!"  
Alice laughed so hard and she called me stupid.  
While she skipped, she turned to Jasper with a perfect accent and at a proper level "So I should call you, Mr. Bingley".

We all laughed.  
I turned to Edward "You can be that ugly cousin that wants to marry me but he's ridiculously short and snobby".  
Edward snorted a laugh "What? Fuck that, I'm Mark Darcy"  
I laughed it off, while blood filled my face.  
But we said no weird stuff, tonight; so I had to pretend there was no more of it. We were just friends having a stupid ball on my living room.


	10. Chapter 10 Edward understands

**EPOV**

We all would've stayed all night (and possibly all week) partying on the girls' living room, or just anywhere in particular, but Bella was starting to feel drowsy. It was nearly 2 am plus she already have had a couple and some beers.

After dancing and laughing, we sat on the couches to continue sharing anecdotes and stories. Alice and Jasper sat side by side in one couch, while Bella and myself shared another one. She was a little tipsy, sleepy and tired, so she laid on my chest as if it was the natural thing to do (Which it was... for me). I felt warmth in my chest, but I had to keep it calm, because tonight I had an epiphany.

Maybe the best way to turn Bella is by showing her all the amazing things a vampire can do, and how filled with love our family is. Wanting to turn Bella by hoping she wants to spend her eternity with me was selfish and not a very smart strategy.  
Not that she doesn't love me, or not that she didn't love me before; I have all the time in the world to court her, to show her my undying love.  
But if me and my family work as a team, we can achieve our goal even better, and hopefully, faster.

Maybe we just needed patience to turn ourselves into her reality again, entering her life step by step. To become so important to her, even more than Jacob Black... and if possible, even more than the ones she knows as her parents.  
For now, as she said, no weird stuff. Alice, Jasper and me, we are just her college friends. When she asks for answers, she will have them. But for now, her personal space must be respected.

As I continued pondering these ideas, I noticed Bella was already asleep in my chest. I could stay like this for the rest of the night... and I was dying to, but I needed to act like we were just friends. My wife was just someone I met two days ago.

"I like seeing you two like this." Alice sighed as I brushed Bella's hair with my fingers. She inhaled deeply, as if she entered a deeper state of sleep.  
"Yeah... I do too. But she said no weird stuff, so I have to take her to bed and get going."  
I stiffened up, wrapping her in my arms and carefully placing her head on my shoulder. I placed her arms around my neck, so she could grab herself if she woke up.

I opened the door, and placed her on her bed; but when I tried to straighten up, she wouldn't let go off my neck.  
She mumbled in her sleep.  
"Bella..." I whispered "you're in your room now. You need to sleep."  
"Edward, don't go" she mumbled. "stay"

She was talking in her sleep. She always does. I know she wants me deep down, but I can't act on what she says while asleep.

"Bella, you're asleep. I'd love to stay but..."  
"I'm not asleep."

My heart stopped.

"What? Why do you want me to stay?"  
"Because I'm drunk and I like you. Not as the vampire, not as the mysterious guy... I like the Edward in my living room and I'll never forget him."

I just stared at her closed eyes, as she was still mumbling. What should I do? Should I respect her relationship? A gentleman would... but I had no time for that.

"Bella, are you sure you want me with you, tonight?"  
"As sure as a drunk girl at 2 am can be"  
"... I don't know if that's a yes or a no."  
She giggled and she kept her arms locked in the back of my neck.  
"What about Jac-"  
"Shhhh..." she said, while placing one finger on my lips... I was dying to kiss that finger. "Don't ruin it. Stay"  
I obeyed. "Ok, but Bella, honey, I am going to place you on your bed; I need you to cooperate. I want to look for some extra blankets in your closet so you don't feel cold, okay?"

She never answered, but I guess she was deeply asleep. I placed her on her bed, and did as I said. I covered her in some blankets, and laid next to her. She climbed up my chest and continued sleeping.  
I was so hypnotized by her breathing, that I panicked when she got up two hours later.  
She went to her closet and took out a hanger with my sweater covered in a plastic bag. She uncovered it and wore it, and came up again to bed.

"Why is it in a plastic bag?" I whispered.  
"So the scent wont fade away" she sighed, after half a minute of deep breathing.  
I hugged her closer, while my heart melted, and her breath deepened.  
I heard Jasper's thoughts about feeling Bella's emotions. Even while asleep, she felt protected and at home. She felt in love, but her human thoughts made her believe she just had a crush on me. I'd try to make her understand she was in love, but I just had promised myself to work with my family as a team. She's family first, for now, the most urgent part to work with.

I could just bite her here and now. Change her and have it my way, but I wouldn't want her to give up on her life like this. She should feel ready.  
She must have complete closure with her human relationships. I owed her at least that.

So I'm going to get hard machinery. Our secret weapon.

 _Yay, Emmet's coming!_ Alice thought.


	11. Chapter 11 The next morning

**IMPORTANT!  
READ  
Hello!  
I know it's been a while, but I had an epiphany since I was feeling that the story was not going anywhere. And it hit me!  
I have replaced all the chapters with a new twist.  
If you want to reread the story, go ahead, since a lot has been changed... and if you don't,  
here's the new plot:  
Edward and his family want to win Bella over. That hasn't changed. She reincarnates and all of that, everything is the same... but Edward comes to find that this new Bella already has a boyfriend!  
So Edward and his family have to win her over!**

 **BPOV**

I opened my eyes, and the world was still spinning. I had a few flashbacks... everything was nice, cool, happy... Alice and I were in the park, then in the living room, Jasper joined us... UGH! FUCK FUCK FUCK  
 _As sure as a drunk girl at 2 am_  
I buried my face on the pillow and let out a huge groan.  
"Hey" Jasper knocked "are you ok?"  
"Yeah" I lied "are you alone?"  
"Uh no. Alice is here with me and Edward is just-" the door opened. Edward walked in with breakfast on a tray. I felt so ashamed and, at the same time, so touched by the gesture.

"Uhm... thanks." I mumbled, smiling. He was containing a grin.  
"You ok?" Edward asked. I filled my mouth with blueberry waffles, so I nodded. He laughed and I had to look away, because my stomach was starting to tie itself in a knot.

"I don't know if you know this, but Jasper can feel and control others' emotions... and I can read minds, so there's no use in lying."

I choked. His eyes widened as he tried to pat me in my back. I drank some orange juice, took a deep breath and cleared my throat.  
"Read minds?" I croaked.  
He smirked and leaned towards me  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

I couldn't feel my legs and I swear I was sweating cold. "Uh..."  
He gave a soft laugh and leaned away "Relax, Bella. I _can_ read minds, but I just can't read yours."  
Then he laughed even harder when I released a hard sigh... and then punched his arm, though I was aware it didn't hurt him.

He stared at the floor, with a smile that no longer reached his eyes, then the smile faded, as it seemed his thoughts were drifting away to a worry of his.  
I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I got very distracted. I was growing fond of the subtle details that formed his character;  
the slightly curled locks of bronze hair in the back of his neck, the way his veins surrounded his pale knuckles. His shoulders, and how his chest moved like ocean waves whenever he sighed and breathed. His jaw, and how it tightened up when he got frustrated and clenched his teeth. I wanted to cling forever into these details. If there was any way to be the owner of all of them. I started to wish I could be the reason the waves of his chest moved.

Jacob.

He cleared his throat and stood up, facing me, but making zero eye contact. "I'll leave you to your routines" and he left the room.  
This made me feel uneasy. One minute he brings me breakfast to bed and then he just... acts so unattached. Then I had to regain posture, because now I couldn't feel anything without vampires knowing.

I heard the living room's door slam and I looked out the window. Jacob was parking his bike. Edward drove past him on his Volvo and Jake ignored him.

"Bella?" Alice said from the other side of the door. "Your boyfriend is here, he's going to take you to class"

"Thanks." I said, shamefully. "Is Edward going to fight with Jake?"  
There was silence, as she was focusing. "Nope, not today!"  
"Is he mad?"  
"Why would he be mad, Bella? Edward is just your friend."  
This ached a little, but for some reason, I felt like Edward was something more. I mean, we spent the night cuddling.  
But she was right. He shouldn't be mad.  
-

Jacob and I drove to class on our bikes. He entered class and Edward was nowhere to be seen. This stung quite much, and it got me worried, as if I owed him an explanation. I tried to act by Alice's words, we weren't more than friends, and he knew that Jacob and I were dating way before I met him.

We sat on our usual seats in the second row, and the lecture began. I payed all my attention into what the professor was saying. I remembered how much I loved literature, so half an hour passed by.  
Jacob wasn't paying attention at all, so he pretended to right on his notebook, when actually he was drawing a new design for a motor.  
I thought it was cute for him to be passionate about his own things, but I disliked the fact that he was on a class he didn't care for, just for the sake of being near me.

Class ended, and Edward never showed up. I exited the building, and I saw him across the campus. He was not alone.  
I could hear his glorious voice all across the place, and beside him, the biggest boy I have ever seen was standing, and joking with him.  
I heard Jacob growl, and at the same time, my heart was filled with joy when I saw him. He was another vampire.  
I walked at first towards them, then, without noticing it, I was running.  
My face couldn't control the biggest grin it had... I couldn't control myself at all, so I let myself go.  
The big guy looked towards me, and he had a huge grin as well.  
"Bella!" he yelled, and I smiled even wider, and ran faster, as he held his arms open to me.  
I jumped as he catch me in the air, while we hugged.

Tears started streaming down my face, I believe they were tears of joy. I felt like I really loved him, as another brother. He rubbed my back while his loud laugh made everyone turn their faces to see us.

I buried my face on his shoulder and, between peeks, I saw Edward standing with a huge smile. The boy let me down, and I gave him a look. He had curly, dark hair and dimples. Same golden eyes and pale skin. I know I don't know him, but I really don't care, anymore. He knows my name, and this was something to add to the "explanations" folder.

" Do you remember me?" he said with a grin.  
His smile was so contagious, "not really" I answered, smiling back.  
I thought this would break the magic, but instead, he barked a huge laugh.  
He turned to Edward "She's as crazy as ever!"  
I saw that Edward gave him a look, as if the boy should keep some things to himself.  
Then, Jacob stood up next to me. Jacob, I forgot he existed.  
This erased Emmett's smile from his face, and I decided I liked his face better with it.  
"This is my brother Emmett. Emmett, you know Bella and _this_ is Jacob... _Black_."  
Emmett gave Edward a look, popping his eyes, as Edward continued "Her _boyfriend_."

"Whoa" Emmett said, after a couple minutes of awkwardness "too crazy".

I giggled and Edward smiled blankly at the sound of it. Once again, the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"Well, nice to meet you" Jacob said, way too serious. Then he turned to me "Bella, I really need to talk to you. If you have the time, I'll be at my place"  
I suddenly felt guilty, and stopped him before he left "Wait, I'll go with you now." Then I turned to Emmett "Are you staying long? Where will you be staying?"  
He chuckled "I'll stay a few weeks at Edward and Jasper's".  
"Great" Jacob mumbled. I hoped they didn't hear it, but as I turned my back on them, I heard them snarl.

We got to his dorm room. The last room in the highest floor of a 15 story building. There was no roommate in there, and I realized I haven't even asked if he had a roommate. There was a lot of things I didn't knew about Jacob. I threw my bag on one of the beds, as he closed the door. I wandered around, to take a glimpse of the personality of the place.  
It sure wasn't as nice or warm as the Cullen's apartment, but it had it's charm.  
"So... What was that you wanted to talk ab-"  
he invaded my lips so fast, that a surprise moan left my lips.  
He grabbed my thighs and placed them behind his back. I couldn't help but cooperate. I locked my feet together and answered his kisses, while he pushed me against a wall.  
He was so passionate about it, and I let myself go.  
He grabbed my hair with the same passion, and I placed my hand on his cheek.  
The feeling of this new Jacob was exciting, and I wondered if Edward was as passionate as him.  
How would his kisses be?  
Would he steal them? Or would he be a gentleman and ask for them, first?  
The strength of my kisses augmented, and then I realized what was happening.  
"Jacob..." I moved my face away from his lips, but he turned to my neck, and continued kissing my collarbone as if I hadn't asked him to stop.

"Jacob." I said seriously, but he ignored me.  
I struggled to get away from him, since he was way to into the make out scene.  
But he wouldn't let me go.

"Jake I can't do this anymore"  
"Yes, you can." He said, as he violently placed his lips on me. I wasn't even kissing him any more, but he was stealing those kisses anyway.  
I tried pushing his chest away, but it was useless.  
He went back to the other side of the collarbone that hadn't been kissed while he mumbled between kisses "You're mine, you heard that? Mine"

That was when I panicked. "You're crazy, let me go!"  
He grabbed me by my legs, like he did before, and took me to one of the beds. I was immobilized.

He placed his grip on my neck and said to my ear "if you think for a second that you are leaving me for Cullen, think about it again. You're not going anywhere"

"HEELLL-" he muffled my scream with his hand.  
"No one can hear you. This building is filled with Quileutes, so your little friend can't see where you are. And if Eddy boy wants to read my thoughts, I have memorized the story so many times that now I believe it true: we had a fight and you left."  
He went back to kissing me, without taking his hand from my mouth.  
I was crying so hard. Who was this person? Where was my Jacob? Why was he doing this to me?  
"shhh don't cry, baby. You must know I'm doing this for your own good. They're vampires, they want to kill you. And it drives me crazy to see how you are running towards them, as if you want to kill yourself."

He tied me to a chair, right after changing my clothes to his own clothes, I believe for scent's sake.  
A sock stuffed in my mouth and he covered my lips with another piece of clothing.

I knew right there, that my life was over. Jacob had gone crazy, and I was never going to come out.

 **AN: Sorry to all the Team Jacob fellas out there...**


	12. Chapter 12 Bella's missing

**EPOV**

We took Emmett to our place and got him settled. We spent the evening chatting in Jasper's room.  
"So..." Emmett asked "have you made any progress with Bella?"  
I shrugged "I believe I have, but I was not expecting for her to be dating someone else. I've always known she was destined to be with me, but when her heart is somewhere else, there's only so much I can do. I have to respect her decisions, and she haven't said she wanted to be with me."

"Except..." Jasper told Emmett "that she asked him to stay the night."  
Emmett raised his brows "Nice."  
I rolled my eyes "she was drunk."  
"Nicer" Emmett laughed.

I let a deep sigh. I wish there was some kind of answer to all of this doubts... even more, I wish the love she has for me was strong enough to see past Jacob Black.

Suddenly, Jasper's face switched from relaxed, to anxious. I heard in his thoughts, he was sensing a very anxious person get closer.  
Then, I heard Alice's thoughts screaming.  
She swung the door open, with horror in her face.  
I saw her vision. She wasn't seeing Bella's future, but she knew this always happens when she's around Black. Instead, she had a vision about us.  
We were looking for Bella, since she had gone missing.

A huge groan filled the room, and I was about to punch another whole on the wall, but Emmett caught my fist.  
I stood frozen, with Emmett's grip around my hand and a lot of pain running through my thoughts.  
I couldn't make any coherent thoughts or ideas, I couldn't even know what to think.  
"She's missing" I whispered.  
Emmett hugged me, and I stood there for what felt like years, but after two seconds I reacted.  
"Jacob"

-  
We called Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, told them what happened and they arrived as soon as possible. With each passing second, I had more and more problems to stay focused. A million questions ran through my head. First, the obvious ones.  
Where was she?  
Was she ok?  
Was she hurt?

Then, the painful ones  
Had I done the right thing?  
Was this my fault?  
Have I lost my chance again?  
Has she died at 19 this time?

 _Is she dead?_

My heart stopped and I let Alice in charge of the wise ways to look for her, I was going to do things my way this time.

I tracked the disgusting wet dog scent and it led to the campus. I walked towards the building where he took his mechanical classes, and I saw him on the aisle.  
I ran and as I got near, I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. His face was so near mine, and he had confusion on his face, but his thoughts were glad and proud he could see me like this.

" _WHERE IS SHE!?_ " I snarled. He had a very good mask, if it weren't that I could read his thoughts. I tried to enter his mind, and he pictured the scene where he invited her into his place.  
He locked the door, and they starting making out. She seemed very pleased, it was hard to watch.  
Then he took her to bed, and I saw how she was taking her clothes off.  
After making love to Bella, she kissed him, put her clothes back on, and she left the dorm.  
I also saw my face that moment, in his thoughts, and the melancholy in my eyes.  
What happened?  
Despite the pain I felt from seeing her making love to someone else, it also pained me how sure I was to have answers to her disappearance, but I was lost.

"I don't know where she is" he finally said, after projecting his thoughts to me. "She left my place and I thought she went back to her apartment."  
I loosed my grip from him, confused and defeated. If Alice wouldn't see her, it wasn't because she was with a werewolf.  
Maybe there is no future to look for. Maybe she got lost in the way to our place.

 _Maybe I was late._

"He's lying" I heard Jasper behind me. "He does know where she is."  
As rage invaded me once more, without even thinking about it, I grabbed Jacob's shirt once more, and beyond human speed, I ran towards the closest woods. Jasper followed, and when we arrived, I slammed Jacob against a tree.  
The tree crunched, while Jacob turned into a wolf in mid air. He stepped forward, snarling.

 _As I said, leech. She's mine. You had your chances, but now she belongs to me. I rather see her dead than turning into one of you. And if I have to kill her to save her from becoming a bloodsucker, so be it._

"I AM GOING TO ASK ONE MORE TIME" I yelled, from the bottom of my lungs. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
 _He's enjoying to see Edward go mad. This just turned out to be his game_ Jasper thought.

Then, Jacob flashed a memory, far different from what he showed me inside school.  
They were kissing, yes, but as a couple of days ago, she wanted to let go, and he wouldn't let her.  
She struggled against his body and he wouldn't move. The memory ended, and I let my rage control me. I jumped towards him and he answered by throwing his teeth at me. Jasper wanted to step in.  
"Stay back!" I ordered my brother, and he did. I needed my brother to get help as soon as I catch any more information from this.

I evaded his teeth, and one of his huge paws hold me on the ground by the neck. I struggled to get off, while he got slowly closer to me.  
 _  
This scene is so familiar... where have I seen this before? Oh... I know..._

I saw on his head the way he had me struggling, wanting to take off his paw from my neck. Suddenly, the image switched to another memory. Bella was on a bed, his hand on her neck and tears in her eyes. She was awfully scared, while he kissed her body. She screamed and his huge, filthy hand covered the bottom half of her face. She cried harder.

I kicked the dog and it flew in the air.  
"Check his dorm!" I yelled to Jasper.  
My brother disappeared as I followed the fall of the creature. He landed on his feet, decided, and he headbutted me. I flew across the trees, but I managed to grab myself to one. I impulsed myself to him, and headed to his ribs.  
I heard them crack and he landed on his side. This was my chance. I broke his four legs, and he howled painfully.

There, lying on the floor, he turned into his human form. He growled and moaned, and I placed my foot on his chest.  
"What have you done?" I hissed.

His thoughts were uncontrollable now. I saw that he changed her clothes, stuffed a sock in her mouth and attached her to a chair. He left her crying and tied up while he welded the door. She was on the last floor of the building, and I saw how to get there.

I grabbed his throat, and pulled him up in the air. "After all, it looks like you do like being tied, dog" I said, victoriously. While he was in pain, he still managed to show his smug smile at me. He had gone crazy.  
I squeezed my grip until he stopped breathing. I ran to town, looked for a rope, and simulated his own suicide.


	13. Chapter 13 The Rescue

**EPOV**

I arrived the place, and my family was already there. They were standing outside, since we could smell the wolves inside. Good thing it was dark, we had advantage over them in the shadows.  
"Carlisle" I reached to my father.  
He embraced me, "You can do this, son. She's upstairs, still alive."

I surrounded the building, and climbed the wall as fast as I could. On the last window, I saw her tied on a chair, passed out. I punched the glass and entered the room.

I didn't even look at the place, all my focus was on getting Bella. She was wearing a huge shirt, and the sock I saw that covered her mouth. I released her lips and opened her mouth to take out the sock.  
"Bella, baby, wake up" I said gently, as I patted her cheeks as soft as I could.  
She wouldn't answer.

"Love, please, wake up" I insisted, and she hardly inhaled. Her eyelids moved, and she finally opened them.  
"Edward?" she mumbled.  
I released a relief sigh. "Yes, baby, I'm here." and I kissed her forehead. I didn't even care for formalities. I called her by sweet names, without caring for her lack of memory. She was my reason of existence, and I was happy to see her alive.  
I cut the ropes that held her and carried her to a bed. I looked for her clothes, since I imagined it must pain her to be on her aggressor's clothes. I found them on the closet, near a bunch of sweaters.  
I turned to her, and she was lying on the bed, exhausted.

"Bella, can you move? Can you change your clothes?" I asked.

She shook her head. I grabbed a glass of water and tried to made her drink. She drank the water like she had been dehydrated for weeks.  
Then, I heard the dogs rushing up to our floor. They knew I was inside.  
I took her clothes, stuffed them in her bag on the floor and I held her. She was like play-doh in my arms. I pulled her close to my body and warned her.  
"Honey, I need you to trust me, ok? Bury your face in my chest so you don't see anything. I have you."

She obeyed without asking, and I placed her arms around my neck, gently. She wimped when I touched them, and I saw blood marks of the rope on her wrists.  
I looked away, trying to distract my anger with the escape.  
I took her bag and jumped out of the window. She buried her face to my chest and her nails to my skin as we fell. As soon as I landed, I ran to her apartment. Alice saw us leaving, and Carlisle called the fight off.

I carried her to her apartment, and opened the door.  
I took her to her bathroom, and fill her tub with warm water, while I helped her to sit on the closed toilet.  
"Bella, I need you to shower."  
"I can't move" she mumbled.  
"I know. Is it okay if...?"  
"Yes" she interrupted.

I should be nervous, but I have seen her naked body, before. I took the shirt off her body and the gym shorts she was wearing.  
I carried her and placed her in the water. She wimped once or twice, and then she relaxed.

 **BPOV**

He held me with tenderness and care as he placed me on the tub. It burned in some places, since I had tired myself trying to get out of that place, or even the chair, without success. He grabbed a hairband from a shelf and tied gently my hair in a bun. Then, he sat on his shins, while he took a sponge. I was home, finally home. I heard some new voices in the kitchen and they felt all too familiar. Then, I heard oil sizzle in the kitchen, as they were cooking for me. I was safe, and loved, and taken care of. And I wanted to love and take care for them back.

"Edward" I said, and as he made some foam on the sponge, he looked me in the eyes, with a gaze that could easily say that this man would do anything that I ask for.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to stay with you for the rest of my life."

He froze for a second or two, and then it seemed he was thrilled, and his face fell to his thighs. He was crying, or the vampire version of it. It seemed like he was, but no tears were shed.  
"I feel at home around you, I feel complete. And..." I continued, as he was silent.  
"I love you." I said. I couldn't believe the words that were coming through my mouth, but they felt like the truest statements in the universe.  
"I don't know why but I do" I finalized.  
He stood in the same position, and I was starting to feel ashamed of my words. But then, he turned to see me, and he leaned over.

He kissed me.  
 _He_ kissed _me_.  
With the most utter care, as if each lip had to be touched and treated like a petal.

He leaned back, still some inches from my face, and stared my eyes. "I love you, you have no idea how I have waited to say this. I. love. you. And I want you to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled, and he smiled back.  
"Most ardently"  
I scoffed a giggle and he turned to my body.  
He started rubbing gently the sponge on my legs.

"So how do we do this?" I broke the silence. "I can't be human if you want to spend your life with me"  
He smiled, while focusing on taking off the dirt in my skin.  
"Well, I'm glad you ask", he said. "We have to work on your current situation... that situation being your human state."  
I giggled "And how would we work on that?"  
"I would... have to... change you. With a bite"  
"That sounds scary" I said.  
"I know" he pondered.

We stood in silence, while he passed the sponge on my arms and my chest.  
"Can you please answer something for me?" I asked him.  
"Anything"  
"Can you bring up the weird stuff now?"

Edward smiled. He untied my hair and started rubbing shampoo on it.  
"You humans don't realize this, but there is life after death." He started. "Reincarnation.  
When you first were on this planet, I fell in love with you, since I first saw you. It was the year 1616 and my family ruled Scotland and I was next to the throne. You were my gardener's daughter, and you went to cover for your father's work one day, since he was sick. I saw you and I begged you to marry me, after courting you a few weeks. You said yes and we ruled Scotland together... but a loyal to France's throne poisoned your drink, since I was supposed to wed the princess of France. You were 23.  
After your death, I was deeply depressed. My family also had adopted you as one of their own, so we all mourned. It wasn't until Alice saw that you were coming back, 100 years later. It has been like this the past century, and I have tried to turn you, but time has been my enemy. You always die at 23.  
This time, I was decided to turn you, but I felt stuck between my wishes and what I thought were your wishes, since you were dating someone else."

I turned my face away, I didn't want to think about Jacob. I wanted to erase him from my mind, so I turned my face back to Edward. It sank in... everything felt like it should. Once again, I have accepted the weirdness into my life so easily. This was my story, and I embraced it gladly. Obviously, I had more questions, but they were mere curiosities. The important thing here is, I always die young, so I have to hurry up and change.  
"Well, I wish to be one of you."  
He smiled warmly and he unplugged the tub.


	14. Chapter 14 Safety

**hey... here is a looong chapter**

 **BPOV**

As I was having the time of my life, the next days slipped from my hands like water. I had a family, now. A real, loving and caring family.  
The ones that you see in italian movies, where the house is filled with people, and the kitchen always smells like food. (Esme loved cooking for me; she and Edward switched turns).  
Renee and Charlie were okay, but okay is far from the Cullen family. With my parents, we had dinner together once a month, and they fought twice a week. They've considered divorce so many times that I have lost credibility in them.

Nevertheless, laughter, cuddles and warmth filled my days until I received a call from my biological father.  
I forgot how it felt to be sad or in any kind of pain for those days, that I picked up the phone with the biggest joy, until he ruined it all.  
"Bella?" he started. His voice was shaky and his tone made me nervous. I had to play it off.  
"Hey, dad. What's up?"  
No answer. I could hear his breath, as if he was trying to find the words to say something.  
"Dad... what's wrong? Is mom ok?"  
Then my blood fell to my feet. Had something happened to them?  
"Bella... Jacob's missing"

Jacob.

My hands turned ice cold and my heart was pounding angrily; almost demanding to jump out of my chest.  
I wasn't exactly sure how did I felt about his disappearance... about him, entirely. Angry, scared, anxious, mortified, I couldn't place my physical reaction with an emotion.

"I thought you would know something, since you two were dating. But you sound so happy. Can you answer a few questions, not as your father, but as the Chief of Police?"  
Now I was the one who had a hard time looking for words. Not only he had reminded me the man who almost ruined me, who almost destroyed my life, but also my own father was giving me the suspect treatment.  
Anger and indignation ran through me, again.

"Yes, chief."  
We remained silent for a few seconds, that felt like hours. I broke the silence.

"You mean... now?"  
He snapped out of it. "No, no... I'm coming over. Either way, your mom bought some sweaters, and I'm checking how you're doing."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. He might also want to talk to Edward, since he knew how to get to me.  
I don't know if the rest of Jacob's friends are dead or alive, healthy or healing after a fight, but I sure don't want to go back there. And even if it's to testify, or whatever police procedure Charlie wants me to go through, no one's making me. I'll bet my vampire bodyguards on that.

Charlie arrived after a couple of hours. He had some blankets with him, and the sweaters he promised.  
The Cullens left the apartment Charlie left me on, to give us some privacy. They were on the other apartment, hearing with their enhanced senses, if I needed anything... which I was sure I would.

I served Charlie a glass of apple juice, and he was impressed with the amount of food there was on the fridge.

"So... how's college life?"  
I sighed. "It's ok, dad. Can we go to the part where I'm a suspect of Jacob disappearing?"  
Charlie cleared his throat.  
"Yes, right." He grabbed an old tape recorder from his leather jacket, placed it on the table, beside his apple juice, and began the recording.  
"This is Chief Charles Swan, interviewing Isabella Swan for case number 45376073, Jacob Black. September 2, 2016.  
Miss Swan, can you tell me: when was the last time you saw Jacob Black?"

I was just testifying, I had to remind myself this.. but it was also something hard to say. I was about to say everything that happened. What would he think? How would my father say and worse of all, what would he do after knowing that a couple of weeks ago, his daughter was kidnapped, and he never knew? But I wanted to cooperate. If Jacob disappeared, the events regarding my abduction might lead to a closed case.

I told him everything. I talked about his jealousy, my late nights with the Cullens, my lunch breaks with them... and the abduction.  
Charlie gaped at me while I continued talking. My voice and hands trembled, I shed a few tears and I showed him my marked wrists. He stared at them, from the moment I pulled up my sleeves.  
His face was turning red, he rubbed his whole hand against his face, but he couldn't say much, until I finished talking. It was evidence, after all.  
When I was done, he wrapped up the recording and turned off the machine.  
He just stared at the recorder, while we sat in the silence of the place.

"Bella... I... I'm sorry. I should've known this."  
"How?" I asked calmly. Charlie can't possibly blame himself for this.  
"There are... rumors, Bella. About Jacob's mother. They used to say that Billy was the one who killed her, out of a jealousy rage, and Jacob saw it. But he was my friend, and I believed him when he said this wasn't true.  
Besides, I am your father. If I had stayed more in touch, maybe I would have known and helped with your search but..."

I hugged him.

He stood there, frozen. I let go of him and he wiped off a couple of tears, cleared his throat and stood up.

"Do you know where his dorm is?"  
Here it goes.  
"Yes, dad. But I'm not going to go there."  
"Bella, we need to-"  
A knock on the door. My hero.  
"Hold on, dad."  
I went to open the door, and greeted the owner of my heart. He smelled so good, like he always does. All the pain I revived 10 minutes ago disappeared like water on a burning surface.

I introduced them both, and Edward offered himself to take Charlie to the building.

I went to my room, and since I didn't want to know anything about this issue anymore, I forced myself to sleep.

 **EPOV**

The man respected Bella, from what I saw in his thoughts. He was in agony, melancholy and misery. He hated himself, and he was terrified of leaving her, again.  
I tried to block his thoughts, and stood quietly in the truck. I heard that this was once Bella's car, and I tried to swallow my laugh, as I saw my tiny girl riding this monster.

We parked near the building, and as we rode off the car, the mutts came out of the building.  
"Paul?" asked Charlie.  
"Hey, Chief Swan" Paul greeted. His face was a frown at first, but when he saw the man, he relaxed.  
This bothered me beyond words.

"Well, these are the boys who were guarding Bella's kidnap" I began.  
"Bella's kidnap?" asked another boy. "What are you talking about, leech?"  
So it wasn't just a Jacob thing. These people didn't bother on the treaty their ancestors made.  
But I heard that they meant what they said. They didn't know about the kidnap. Some of them thought about the day I came and they didn't even knew Bella was inside, they just wanted to protect themselves from a bunch of vampires outside the building.

"Can I have a couple words with you, guys?" Charlie asked, while taking his recorder from his jacket.

While the chief interviewed the pack, I excused myself out, and climbed up to the place I had rescued Bella from. Taking extreme caution of not changing the scene, I looked for a pen and paper, and wrote down a suicide note.  
I left it under the bed, and went back to the truck.

Charlie said that the next day, he would send a team to check Jacob's room. I pleaded him not to tell anything to Bella, whenever they discovered something. In her sleep, Bella has said several times that she wants him out of her life for good. Since Jacob is dead, I've been planning on making her believe that he is ok, and he has moved to another University.

Charlie accepted

After getting back to home, we told Bella that Jacob just switched schools. The investigation was going to remain just Charlie's business.  
She seemed uncomfortable, she always does when she hears the name.  
Charlie stood next to her, the rest of the time. He also stayed the night, and said he'd go back to Forks the next day, but I saw in his thoughts that he couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bella asked later that night.  
"I'm shit scared, Bells. I don't want to leave you. I don't believe there is anything I can do to keep you safe, and there might be nothing in this world that would keep you safe."  
"Actually... there is" I stepped in.

She gaped at me, but I ignored her.

"Charlie, there is something that can guarantee Bella's safety from everything humanly dangerous."  
His eyes were filled with hope and pain.  
"I'd give anything for her to be safe" he pleaded, as if he knew what was I talking about.

"This means, she wouldn't die. She wouldn't grow old, and she wouldn't have kids."  
His face was starting to turn confused and Bella buried hers into her hands.  
"Why are you doing this?" she said between her palms.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Charlie asked.  
"There is more than what you have believed your whole life, chief." I said.

He practically begged me to change her, and while her heart was thumping angrily (and a somewhat nervous) I was claiming my wife. I thanked the universe for accepting my claim, effortlessly, because I was not taking a no for an answer.  
She felt relieved when Charlie accepted her change... and she stated she was ready.

Charlie didn't want to see nor hear anything, so he left. We joined him to the parking lot and after he was gone, I kissed my beloved on her forehead, and jumped in my Volvo. With the promise I wouldnt take more than 20 minutes, I ran to the nearest market.

I got back home ( **Home** \- I loved how it sounded, she turned anywhere into my home) and found her frozen in the couch. She was stiff as a statue and her heartbeat was racing. If it were possible, it would be a buzz. I left the things I bought on the table and sat next to her. It was scaring the hell out of me, because she always could say no to the transformation, and ask me to break up forever... but I decided to pretend that nothing happened. I held her in my arms, sitting her on my lap, and kissed her hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance that I adored.

"What's wrong, honey?" I sweetly questioned. I treated with the utmost delicacy.  
"I'm scared. I don't want to die" she said after several struggles and shudders.  
I felt horrible, but this was inevitable.  
"You know, it pains me to see you like this. If it was another way, damn believe me I would take it. I've chosen to keep you human because I had hoped you could have a happy human life... but you never make it past 23. And I can't keep losing you forever. Baby, if you don't take the decision now, you'll die in 4 years tops."

She coughed a sob. I held her closer, and she cried harder.  
"I know I have to do it" she sobbed. "But I don't want to lose myself"  
This appeared to be the part that pained her the most, her tears were thicker, her sobs louder, and her heart felt more relief when she cried at this, according to Jasper's thoughts across the hall.

"I like who I am" she cried. "I don't want to feel different"  
I grabbed her face between my hands, and locked her eyes into mine.  
"Listen: I. love. you. Everytime you come back to me, you are the same Bella I have loved my whole life. You like the same things, you always like Jasper's beer, you always see the world through the same liquid brown eyes. Bella, you have always remained the same, even after 100 years of death. Why would a change of heartbeat would take away that?"  
She sobbed and smiled. She was calm now. She looked down, still smiling. "Turn me now, before I change my mind"

I stole her a kiss. She was still on my lap, and I grabbed one of her legs and spread it across the other side of my hips. I pulled her closer and she sighed at this. I felt her blood race in the palm of my hands.

I caressed her back and drove my hands up to her cheeks, while she hugged my neck.

I kissed her neck and collarbone, and she was like water in my hands.

My lips followed the line of her blouse until I felt it: her heart in my lips. Her breasts were the same ones as they always were; small, but defined. I caressed the skin with my lips, and she was so relaxed, that I couldn't bring myself to interrupt her peace, so I continued.  
I kissed her with all the love I had in me, until I took her shirt off. Then her bra, and then she took my shirt off. It felt amazing to feel her warm skin against mine again. I took the bags from the marked, took my girl, and went to the room.

She was exhausted, but with a huge, defeated smile on her face, and a flushed face.

How can someone be more in love than this?

"I can't bite you, Bella" I surrendered. "But I know what we can do... and if this doesn't work, I'll bite you."  
She accepted, and then I took her wrists, and placed them on my nose.  
The scent of her blood running drove me crazy, every single time. My mouth got filled with my venom, as it has been the last hour. I contained the venom on my mouth, grabbed her and kissed her passionately.  
I forced my venom on her mouth and she almost choked.  
She did pass down some of it, but not enough, so we tried it again, which was harder because she already knew what to expect.

As it was going to take effect, I carried her to the bathroom and prepared her tub. I had bought some salts and candles, and she lied down on the tub. I wanted to help her relax.  
I entered with her, and brushed her skin. She felt nausea, but I believed it was normal.  
It took like half an hour, when she felt her body was burning. I took her out of the water, and placed her on her bed. She was tossing and turning, and I hugged her, so she knew I was there.  
She begged me to bite her, because she felt our method wasn't as fast as the traditional one.  
So I bit her, on her heart.


	15. Chapter 15 Forever

**EPOV**

She muffled her screams on my chest, and sometimes on a pillow, to avoid neighbors hearing. Even in agony, she worried about bringing attention to her.  
I could feel her pain, it killed me, and I wanted to fasten the procedure... but it would mean more torture. I'd grow the fire that's burning her. On the other hand, the bigger the flames, the faster the bonfire is consumed.  
I bit on all her arteries. Radial, aorta, thoracic... i missed none.

She suddenly screamed louder. Suddenly, she gagged for about 15 seconds, and then... she froze, with an expression of pain... and her heart stopped.

"Bella? Honey?"  
I slapped her face gently, but she gave no response.  
I wailed with horror to the scene in front of me. Hearts usually don't stop with our venom, they just slow down. My hand covered her face, closed her eyes and lips, and even then, somehow she seemed as pained as before.

My luck in this romantic story has failed me so many times, that I jumped accepted her death. I had killed my reason of existing... again.

I failed my beautiful girl, but not only this. If she had died from poisoning, as if she was allergic to vampire venom, then it meant that she couldn't be turned, and I was destined to roam the Earth waiting for my wife every century.  
A romantic legend, a tragic story.

Alice entered the room and hit my head. "You stupid, airhead! You have to kill her so she can change! This is normal. Look!"

She showed me a vision, where Bella was opening her eyes and kissing me. My heart calmed down and I laid down next to her, and waited for her awakening.

Suddenly, I saw it. Every slight change in her body was captured forever in my memory. In human eyes, her change wouldn't be noticeable, but I could see her skin harden with every second. Her hair grew brighter, and her scent changed.

I'd love forever this new scent, and I'd miss forever the old one.

Alice saw Bella waking up in a day and a half, and I realized I didn't want her to wake up in those apartments. We might have made nice memories there, but it wasn't home. She had to wake up in her new room.  
Alice saw this and we took Bella home.

In our house, I placed her in a bed I always have prepared for her. We switch the mattress, but the box with the Dutch decoration is the same.  
I placed her there and laid next to her. She had a peaceful face now, like she was actually sleeping.  
I admired her growing beauty, while I brushed her cheek with my fingers.

 **BPOV**

I felt Edward's touch on my cheek, which I knew it was his because Ive been hearing everything all along. I wouldn't have recognized this touch otherwise, his temperature and mine are the same, now.

I remembered everything.  
I remembered all my past lives, and all the kisses Edward and I had shared.  
Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice and Jasper... I knew them all and I remembered every moment we shared.  
I wasnt Bella Swan anymore. I was just Bella.  
Bella Cullen.

I opened my eyes and if I had seen him before like this with my human eyes, I would've died for sure. He was the most beautiful thing that had ever existed.  
He smiled, with his tender expression, and held me close.  
"Where's everybody?" I asked  
He smiled gently "they wanted to give us some privacy."  
He wouldn't let me go. He hugged me as if I was his favorite pillow.  
"Can we stay like this always?" I asked.  
He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my face.  
We actually stood like this for a couple of months, some nights we made love, some nights we talked about anything and everything.  
After all, we had forever to do anything else.

A/N:  
Guys, here I finish this story.  
They made it! Bella is immortal in time.  
I wanted to wrap this story up because Im excited about the new story Im writing: The Silverness.  
If you liked this story, you'll love the new one.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
